gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disease (Part 9)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Plot Gumball: Are you crazy?! They'll eat you up alive! Teri: How else are we going to survive? By staying in the forest until we find a town far away who will help us? Gumball: Good point. But we'll need protection if we're going to get through those zombies again. Do you have your weapon? Teri takes out her nerf gun loaded with arrows. Teri: I'm ready, Gumball. Gumball: Then let's go! Gumball and Teri sneak out of the woods and into Elmore. They quietly walk near the horde of zombies at the entrance. Gumball: The entrance is filled with zombies! How do we get in now? Teri: If all the zombie are at the zombies, then that means the hole I made to get out of the hospital must be open! Gumball: Then let's hurry! The quicker we get there, the faster this story can end! Teri: Gumball!... Gumball and Teri find the hole in the wall and get into the room. The zombies are wandering around, looking for them. Gumball: Uh oh. As soon as they see us, they'll jump through that window and we're dead. Teri: Then don't stay in here too long. We're just here to grab Anais' formula and pour it onto the zombies. Then, Elmore is saved and we don't have to do this ever again. Gumball: Okay. Got it. Gumball and Teri run into the room and carry the buckets of liquids needed to make the formula. The zombies take notice and start to close in on the duo. Gumball: Teri, hurry! The zombies are coming! Teri: Okay! I have to mix the liquids and quickly stir them in this bucket. Then we can cure Elmore. I just need you to fend off the zombies. Gumball: But there are too many zombies! My bat won't fend off the zombies quick enough! And shooting the zombies have no effect! Teri: Not if you shoot them in the head. Take the nerf gun and shoot them in the head. Gumball: ... Okay. Gumball takes the nerf gun and aims at the zombies. Gumball: Only if they get too close. Then I'll kill them. Teri: Okay, Gumball. The zombies creep up closer and closer until they gather at the window and begin to climb into the room. Gumball backs away, but does not shoot. Teri: Gumball, shoot them! They're starting to get in! Gumball: I can't! I don't want to kill them! Teri: I'm sorry Gumball, but you have to kill them! If killing a few zombies means saving the lives of so many more, then you just have to shoot! If you don't we'll become zombies! Gumball: Okay, I'll shoot! Gumball starts shooting some of the zombies. They go down, one by one. Some of the zombie flee to avoid getting shot, but others are persistent in pursuing Gumball. Teri is almost finished, but a few familiar faces begin to flood into the room. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 9 of Fanfics